The Dance To Remeber
by Red on the Head00
Summary: Marauder Era! Lily sings at the Winter dance and gets a pleasent suprise afterwards. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Okay so first Harry Potter fic and even though it's a one shot I'm nervous… so, how about you be nice and R&R! :D**

In the Great Hall the winter dance was being held, a tradition that has been going on for thousands of years, since the beginning of Hogwarts. The lights slightly dimmed and centered on the newest singer that had walked on stage with an acoustic guitar, the singer had auburn hair and when she looked up she revealed bright emerald eyes. This girl was Lily Evans, seventh year Gryffindor, the painfully shy Head Girl, top of her classes, and always in a secluded corner with her nose in a book. The redhead was wearing a white, billowy dress that ended somewhat above her knee; soon Lily began to slightly tweak her guitar strings and softly began to sing.

**(A/N: Song is as cold as you By: Taylor Swift)**

You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
and you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted.

Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there lovin' you and WISHED them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.

Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.

You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you)

Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.

After she was done with the song she waited for the faintly shocked applause to stop before continuing with the next song.

**(A/N: Song is: for a ****Pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic by Paramore)**

Just talk yourself up  
and tear yourself down  
you've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve

so what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
so what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
so what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it  
Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay, well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
And I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

**(A/N: Song is Headstrong By: Trapt) **

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Lily continued on for another three songs before finishing up with her final song of the night.

**(A/N: Song is Heaven can wait By: We the Kings)**

here's a song for the nights  
I think to much and  
here's a song when I imagine us together  
here's a song for when we talk too much  
and I forget my words

heaven can wait up high in the sky  
its you and I  
heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
tell me you want me to stay, forever  
cause heaven can wait

here's a song for the one who stole my heart  
and ran so far, that cupid couldn't catch her  
here's a song for the kid who aims so high  
he shot her down

heaven can wait up high in the sky  
it's you and I  
heaven can wait deep in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
tell me you want me to stay forever  
cause heaven can wait!

here's a song for the night  
I drink too much and spill my words

heaven can wait up high in the sky  
it's you and I  
heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
tell me u want me to stay, forever...  
Cause heaven can wait!

Cause heaven can wait!  
Cause heaven can wait!

With that Lily quickly walked off of the stage and made her way through the crowd toward the large doors of the Great Hall. The petite girl was thinking about how nice it would be to curl up with a good book by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while the other half wanted to dance and mingle with the other students- participate in things she hasn't done during her time her in Hogwarts. She had always been distracted by homework, essays, and books to have a social life, Lily came to the conclusion when a hand grabbed hold of her pale arm. The redhead swiftly turned around to see who had grasped her arm, to see a tall and muscular boy with wild raven hair and chocolate colored eyes bordered by wire rimmed glasses-James Potter. Her fellow Head and love interest whom she had a crush on since third year, but he never noticed her; no one ever seemed to notice Lily.

"Can I help you?" Lily questioned avoiding eye contact, knowing she would get lost in those deep brown eyes of his.

"I didn't know you could sing," James said softly trying to get the shy redhead to look at him.

"You never asked," came the smooth reply. At last James got Lily to look him in the eye, only to realize they were simply inches apart. Lily's breath got caught in her throat as James got closer and closer until…….

"WOOOOHOOOO! GOT THE PUCH SPIKED, PRONGS!" Sirius Black, James' best mate, shouted as he ran up to the couple, _completely_ wasted. Lily sighed as she slowly walked away from the pair, her face the color of her hair and vaguely out of breath.

"Oh come _on_, Padfoot! I was _this_ close!" James complained to Sirius still standing in the same spot.

* * * *

'_Wow, what a night,' _both Lily and James thought at the same time before lying down in bed inside their Head dorms. '_It's going to be super awkward for the rest of the week,' _was the last thought that past through Lily's head before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: HAHA! Silly Sirius!! :D Bet you weren't expecting that! Tehe! If you review I will put you in my 'Thank you to the reviewers' page I come up with! So- REVIEW! :P**

**Peace & Love,**

**~Red.**


End file.
